


The Time is now

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Gabseptic Stories [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Time, Naked Cuddling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Gab and Sean are Having a Relaxing Movie Night, When Things get Heated and They Want to go all the way





	The Time is now

Gab and Sean have been dating for a few years now and they both met through friends a good while back, when Sean first met Gab he couldn’t stop laughing at each others jokes and they both couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Sean slipped a piece of paper with his email and number on it, after that the rest is history. 

Finally tonight Sean had time to settle down with Gab and he wanted to take her out to a nice dinner and come back home and watch a movie and a little bit more. Gab was relaxing at home when her phone rang, she picked it up and it was Sean. 

“Hey babe I got some time off from making videos and all would you like to hang out tonight and get some dinner with me and maybe relax back at my place and watch a movie?” “Sure, when will you be here to pick me up?” “I’ll pick you up at seven.” “Okay, I’ll see you soon, love you.” “Love you to” Sean said and hung up. 

Gab hopped into the shower real quick and freshened up and got into a cute little sundress it was nearing six-fifty so Sean would be there in ten minutes. So while Gab waited she relaxed on the couch and petted BB and watched random TV. Ten minutes passed and five minutes after seven Gab’s doorbell rang. Gab got up and answered the door, Sean was at the door wearing his PMA hoodie and nice black jeans and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh Sean, there pretty” as she took them and smelled them “let me put them in a vase of water before we head out. Gab got a vase from the kitchen and filled it up with water and put the flowers in the vase and set it on the table. Sean smiled “that isn't all I got for you” he pulled out a box out of his pocket and gave it to Gab and she opened it. 

It was a necklace with a gold chain and Gab’s birthstone on it and inside was a picture of her and Sean when they first met. “Aww Sean it's beautiful, thank you. Can you put it on please?” Gab moved her hair away from her neck. “Okay” Sean took the necklace and put it on for her. “It looks great on you babe.” “Thank you” Gab kissed him deeply, while kissing Sean’s stomach growled and they both laughed. 

“Well someone is hungry?” Sean laughed “yeah, I haven't had anything to eat since noon, I have been working on videos all day and I forgot to eat after lunch.” Gab poked his nose “that isn't good babe.” “I know.” “Well, let’s go feed that stomach of yours.” “Okay” Sean put out his hand and she took it and they walked out the door. 

“So where are we going?” Gab asked. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Gab laughed “Okay Sean.” Sean opened the door for Gab and she climbed into Sean’s car. Sean walked over to the driver's seat and got inside. After getting in and seat-belts on and all Sean turned on the radio and Gab’s favorite song was playing. She laughed and her and Sean sang along with the song. 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the place where Sean was taken her. It was a cute little Irish pub, called The Small Meatball. “Oh, Sean this is cute.” Sean parked the car “don’t move.” Gab laughed “okay I wont.” Sean gets out and walks over to Gab’s side of the car and opened the door for her. “M’lady, your food awaits” as Sean puts out his hand. Gab giggles and grabs his hand and they walk hand and hand inside the pub. 

The waiter seats them next to the window by the water a few boats are out tonight and the stars look amazing. The waiter lights two candles and they smell wonderful. The waiter comes by and gives you a taste of tonight’s fine wine. You both love it and get a glass of the wine. 

Sean raises his glass and says a toast to being together and forever. Gab smiles and clinks her glass with his and they both take a sip of their drinks. The waiter comes back a few minutes later and asks what they would be having tonight. Gab and Sean decided on fresh salad and shrimp Alfredo. “Good choice, I will be back shortly with your meals.” 

They both say thanks and start small talk. Sean lies his hand on Gab’s “I’m so glad to be with you tonight, all the time in the world was keeping me away from you.” “I know, but your work keeps you away and keeps you busy.” “Yes, but it's fun work at least, at least I’m not working for an office job, that would be hell.” 

“Tell me about it, it's not fun.” Sean laughs and kisses Gab’s hand. The waiter returns and hands their food to them. “Ooh this looks good” said Sean. “Yes it does” Gab said. They dug in, the waiter comes back in a few minutes later and asked how is everything so far?” “It’s good, thanks” said Sean. “Very good.” the waiter said as he fills their drinks ad also gives them a glass of water. 

“If you need anything just wave your hand.” “Will do, thank you” said Sean. “You’re welcome” and he walks away. Finally stuffed and all the waiter comes back and takes care of the dishes and hands the bill “thanks, have a great night.” “You to” said Sean and Gab. 

Sean pays the bill and left a tip for the waiter. Sean puts out his hand “well let’s head back to my place and watch a movie and relax for the night.” “Okay” Gab said and took his hand and they headed out back to Sean’s car. 

They arrived at Sean’s place and parked and Sean scooped Gab out of the car and headed inside. Sean laid Gab down onto the couch “what movie do you want to watch?” “Don’t matter to me, I’m not really picky.” “Okay” said Sean and he grabbed a random movie from his DVD rack and popped it in. Sean sat down and Gab just couldn’t hold it in and she s tarted to run her fingers up and down his chest and she put her hand on Sean’s chest and felt his heart beating underneath her palm. 

Gab started to lick at his neck on his pulse point. Sean growled out and totally forgot about the movie playing. Sean started to climb on top of Gab and he kissed her hard. Gab moaned out his name while he was kissing her, Gab stops her actions and Sean helps her up and he puts out his hand and leads him to his bedroom. 

Sean lays Gab down onto his bed and he turns on the lamp and he slowly starts to strip in front of her. Gab just watches and is getting turned on with each item of clothing that gets taken off of him. Now standing naked in front of her Sean pipes up and says “Gab, babe you have to many clothes on.” Sean starts to strip her down while nipping and kissing her neck. 

Gab now naked to and both of them in your birthday suits Sean reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of vanilla scented lube and a condom. “Would you like to do the honors babe?” “Yes” and she lubes him up and puts the condom on. Sean moans while she puts the condom on. “You ready love?” “Yes Sean take me away.” With that said Sean slowly adjusts himself at her core and slowly enters her. 

Gab moans out his name and with that Sean plows into her, hitting her spot over and over. Gab runs her nails and fingers down Sean’s chest feeling his heartbeat fast underneath her palm and she nibbles on his lips and Sean gets the hint and lets her in and they make out exploring each others mouths. Tasting of wine and other tastes. 

Sean picks up his pace ‘babe, I’m about to cum.” “Let it out love.” as Gab licks on his neck and keeps running her fingers down his back. Sean moans out her name and growls while he shakes and cums inside the condom. Gab cant hold it in either and she lets herself go saying Sean’s name. They both collapse and catch their breaths. 

Gab lies her head on Sean’s chest hearing his heartbeat return to a normal beat and she sighs and kisses him. Sean kisses her back and wraps his arms around her. A few minutes later Sean removes the condom and tosses it into the trash. Gab gets up and heads to the bathroom to shower and clean each other off. They head back into the bedroom and Gab reclaims her place back on Sean’s chest falling asleep to the soft beat of Sean’s heartbeat. 

The end.


End file.
